


Sunflowers

by QuanticQueen



Series: Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gay, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuanticQueen/pseuds/QuanticQueen
Summary: "Everyone has their own tattoo. Sometimes, it can be in the shape of an object, other times, it can just be a small strip.""The color was always grey until you meet your Soulmate, when you do, their emotions change the color. Sometimes, even the tattoo reacts to touch.""Some people are lucky to even have their soulmates name engraved on their mark."Hinata was always in love of the idea of soulmates. He always admired his own tattoo and thought it was pretty. His father on the other hand always told him that such things should be ignored, that they were pointless and forceful.His mother always liked the Soulmate thing too.If Hinata remembered correctly, his parents aren't soulmates. His father doesn't talk about his, but his mother's died a long time ago.No matter what, Hinata was sure he'd love his own soulmate, even if his father wouldn't like how it's a boy.





	Sunflowers

_"Hey Mom? What does this mark mean?"_

_"It symbolizes the person who you'll love."_

_"Simbalie?"_

_"Symbolizes, honey," she smiled, pulling up the blanket until it touched the boys' chin. "Your soulmate will have the same mark as you." She explained. The boy frowned. "Why can't he have a different one?" She chuckled and gave a light kiss to his forehead, "that's just how it works, no one can really explain it."_

_"Sometimes, people have a mark like this," she turned her wrist around and showed him the dim-colored circle on her arm. "Or, like this," she moved her finger and pressed it against the big flowery like mark on his arm. "Everyone is different. Only you and your soulmate are the same." She explained, getting another hum from the boy. "Can someone have a flower too?"_

_"Of course," she replied, then gently ran her fingers through the boys unruly hair, making it bounce back to it's original spot. "But it'll be different." She added, with a small wink, intriguing the boy. "How?" She gave a thoughtful hum. "Some people's mark reacts to their soulmates touch; it'll glow a certain color."_

_"Others marks changes based on their Soulmates emotions, and sometimes, people just has their name on their wrist." The boy gave a small nod. "No matter what, no one is the same,"_

_"Now, it's time for you to get some sleep!"_

* * *

 

"Hey, Kageyama?" 

"Hm?"

"What's your mark like?" 

Kageyama caught the ball they've been tossing around and raised an eyebrow to the shorter boy. "My mark?" He repeated, getting an enthusiastic nod from Hinata. "Yeah!" Hinata fumbled with his jacket and pulled his sleeve up, revealing a dimly lit flower. "This!" Kageyama hummed, then grabbed Hinata's arm tightly making the boy wiggle uncomfortably. "Ka- Kageyama! That hurts!"

He looked up, then back down to the arm and let it go. "Sorry," he responded. "I don't know." He responded, answering Hinata's question. "I don't spend my time daydreaming about my "Soulmate". I haven't looked at it in forever." He plainly responded with a shrug making Hinata frown. Kageyama glanced over to the puff ball, then sighed. "Hold on," he muttered, then began fumbling with his bag and sweater.

Once Kageyama's bag was off, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up until his hip bone was revealed. Instead of just plain skin, it was his mark. It made Hinata raise an eyebrow. "I thought your mark only shows on your arm?" He asked, glancing up to the setter who just shrugged. "I don't know." Hinata looked back to the mark, then poked it, getting a reaction from Kageyama. "Hey!" He yelled, making Hinata jump back. "Sorry!" 

"Your hands are cold." Kageyama grumbled. Hinata blinked, then chuckled, ruffling up his hair a bit. "Sorry."

* * *

 

Sometimes, Hinata wished that his soulmate was either Kageyama or Nishinoya, maybe even Suga. 

Although he and Kageyama have some issues, they get along quite fine. Nishinoya was the same as well, but Noya was more similar to him, so it'll probably be more fun. 

Hinata can't call himself smart like Tsukishima, nor observant like Kenma, but he knows Daichi and Asahi are soulmates, their marks are the same. But the shape always confused him.

After practice, Hinata waited until the two of them were about to leave, it seemed a bit weird, be he had to ask.

"Oh, Hinata." 

Hinata nervously pursed his lips seeing the ace look over to him. "Do you need something?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Hinata glanced around, poking his fingers together. "Um.." Asahi chuckled a bit. "It's okay," 

"Your.. your mark." Asahi blinked, slightly raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" Hinata finally asked. 

Daichi walked out of the clubroom then glanced between the ace and the spiker. "What's going on?" He asked, looking over to Asahi who looked at him. "Hinata is asking about my mark." He responded, looking back to their kouhai who flinched and colored nervously. Daichi chuckled. "I'm not even sure on what it is." He responded.

Hinata tilted his head. "You.. don't?"

"No, it doesn't look like anything I've seen." Daichi responded, then looked over to Asahi. "Have you seen it?"

Asahi hummed, tapping his chin a bit. "Maybe, I'm not too sure though. I probably forgot the word too," he chuckled nervously. Hinata hummed this time, and looked down. "How.." the older teens looked over to the first year. "How did you two find out?" Daichi gave a fond sigh. "That was because of Suga." 

"Suga-san?"

"Yep." Daichi nodded, then moved his hands to his waist. "Suga apparently knew before we did, and you know how he is." Daichi chuckled as Hinata glanced away for a second. "He ended up forcing us to strip." Hinata blinked. "Our marks are on our sides," Hinata's frown didn't go unnoticed. 

"Hinata, is something the matter?" Asahi asked, getting a glance from the shorter boy who shook is it. "No, not really." He responded, then rubbed his arm. "I thought everyone's mark were on their arm." He sheepishly mumbled, only to get his chair ruffled by his captain. "Most people do, but recently it's been all over the place."

"Is your mark on your arm?" Asahi asked, getting a nod. Hinata moved his bagstrap off of his shoulder and pulled his arm out of his sweater, then showed them his left arm. "Huh, it's on your muscle.." 

"It's kinda large." Asahi mumbled, observing the greyed flower. "It's a flower, right?" Daichi nodded, stepping back from Hinata. "What kind of flower?" Asahi asked, glancing over to him. Daichi shrugged. "I'm not sure." He responded, looking back down to the mark. "Maybe a sunflower," Daichi said, then grinned. "Those seem to fit you best, Hinata." 

Hinata glanced down, feeling his cheeks burn a bit. "Do you know who your soulmate is?" Asahi asked excitedly, but frowned seeing as Hinata's mood didn't perk up. "No.." Daichi glanced to Asahi, then back to the mark on Hinata's arm. He squinted then opened his mouth. "Oooh.." Asahi turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. "I think you'll find out soon," Daichi said, then reached over and ruffled Hinata's hair again. "Huh?"

Asahi blinked. "Really?" Daichi looked at him from the corner of his eye then leaned over and whispered to him. Asahi's eyes widened after Daichi pulled away. "Oh!"

Hinata frowned, tilting his head as he moved his arm back into his sweater.

* * *

_"I think you'll find out soon."_

Hinata sighed as he neared the clubroom. He was growing inpatient. He should be patient, but he wants to meet them already. Hinata stopped in front of the door, then banged his forehead against it. It should be a girl, but he can't help but hope it's not.

Girls are pretty and all, but he'd prefer it to be someone he knows. Specifically a boy.

Without any warning, the door opened making Hinata panicked and fall into the room. He expected to hit the floor, but he didn't. 

He heard loud laughing from in the room, it was obviously Tanaka. Hinata would've laughed, but his arm was throbbing and it hurt. "Jeez, Hinata." Hinata flinched then quickly stood up from whoever caught him, although he almost smacked into the doorway, he managed to safely get back onto his feet.

He looked in front of him to see Suga frowning, he then crossed his arms with a sigh. "My heart can't handle this." Daichi chuckled, lightly patting Suga's shoulder. "The first years are something." Suga glanced over to the captain, then gave a small smile and shrugged. "That is true, we do depend on them in the court." 

When Suga looked back over to him, Hinata fumbled then have an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry!" Suga blinked, then laughed making Hinata pick his head up, only to have his hair ruffled. "Don't worry about it!" Hinata stood up straight only to have Suga swing his arm over his right shoulder. "How about we practice receives today?" He suggested with a smile. Hinata opened his mouth to respond, but the throbbing on his arm cut him off. His eyebrows furrowed. 

Suga tilted his head and leaned forward. "Hinata? Are you okay?" 

Hinata looked over to the setter then quickly nodded and slipped out of his grip. "Well! I need to get changed!" 

Suga blinked, but watched as Hinata took off his shoes, then tripped on the floor and fell onto his face. Tanaka's laughter filled everyone's ears again. Suga sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Then looked over to Daichi and Asahi who flinched and looked in opposite directions. "Hey! What's with that reaction?!"

* * *

 

"Oh, Hinata." 

Hinata turned around, practically cradling the volleyballs in his hand. "Tomorrow, do you want to come over?" Suga asked, then picked up one of the volleyballs that slipped out of Hinata's grasp. "Huh?!" Suga looked up and chuckled seeing how Hinata practically blew one of his fuses.

"You have a test next week, right?" Hinata slowly nodded. "I was thinking that I could help you study for it. I'm sure that I could, well, be a better helper than Tsukishima." He explained, ending with a small, nervous chuckle.

Hinata looked around the gym, avoiding Suga's eyes. "Um.. we.. we can go to my house..?" Hinata suggested. Suga hummed, thinking to himself. He knew it probably would be better on Hinata mentally. "Okay, if that's what makes you comfortable." Suga replied, getting a quick nod from Hinata.

* * *

 

His room is clean, his house is nice, so why is he so nervous? Is it because Suga's his senpai and this is the first time he's coming over? Maybe because he doesn't have too many friends over.

Maybe his..

The doorbell scared Hinata out of his thoughts making him yelp and kick his foot up. The vase on the coffee table spun slightly before tipping over. Hinata practically dove across the table and grabbed the vase before it could crash onto the floor. He sighed in relief before getting up and going to the door.

Hinata looked down seeing as he still had the vase in his hand and put it on the small table near the door and opened it. "Su- Suga-san! Hi!" His senpai blinked before smiling. "Hello Hinata."

\---

Hinata was practically vibrating with anxiety as his older teammate followed behind him. "You have a nice house, Hinata." He complimented, making the boy flinch before quickly turning around. "Yes! No!" 

"Which is it?" Suga asked with a chuckle. 

Hinata sighed and turned around to open his bedroom door. Hinata stumbled into his room before falling onto his bed, making the setter chuckle again. "It's cleaner than I expected." Suga commented making Hinata sit up. "Really?" Suga nodded. "Yeah, you never seemed like the type to.. well, keep his room spotless." 

Hinata pursed his lips feeling his cheeks heat up. Suga looked over to his wardrobe and picked up a picture frame. "You're very family oriented, huh?" He commented making Hinata nod enthusiastically. "My mom is busy a lot, so I have to watch Natsu, my little sister. But today she's at a friend's house." Suga nodded, carefully putting the frame down.

Slowly learning new things..

"Is it just you three?" He asked, looking over to Hinata who hesitated, as he picked up. ".. Yeah." 

The silence lasted a minute or two until Hinata jumped up and shouted, "Study time!"

Suga felt a small frown form, before nodding. This seemed like a sensitive subject. He noted. It must be bad if he's this excited to study.

* * *

Hinata ended up getting over his small anxiety moment and began acting like his usual self. Of course now he was stubborn with studying now, but Hinata managed to get at least an hour and a half of studying.

Hinata groaned loudly before falling backwards onto the floor making Suga blink to him. "Suga-saaan!" He whined, getting a chuckle in response. "You're almost done, Hinata." Suga responded, an amused smile onto his face. He leaned back and dug his arm under Hinata's body and easily pulled him back up and held him there. In fact, Suga's grip tightened on Hinata's left shoulder. "Two more questions, then we can stop."

Hinata didn't respond, he grabbed his pencil, trying to ignore the throbbing on his arm. It took about ten minutes, but he managed to answer the questions. 

Overall, Suga was proud, but he didn't get why it took ten minutes to answer two questions. 

Hinata have a loud, exasperated sigh and leaned his head back against Suga's arm, who only chuckled. "It must really be a pain, huh?" He mused only getting a hum in response. Hinata's honey-colored eyes opened, and stares up to the ceiling. His eyebrows furrowing at the throbbing. It only happened when Suga touches him, but other people touch him too.

Maybe Suga is-

"Shoyo!" 

Hinata flinched hearing the loud voice, Suga raised an eyebrow and gave a worried glance to Hinata. "What time is it?" Hinata asked, snapping his head to Suga. "Uh.." he moved his wrist and looked at the clock. "Five forty-three?" 

"I forgot..!" Hinata panicked and slipped out of Suga's grasp. "H- hey, Hinata!" He quickly stood up making Suga frown. "Hinata, if you move that quickly you're going to get hurt!" 

"Oi, Hina-" Suga sighed seeing as the boy wasn't listening, Suga stood up. "Shoyo," Hinata's eyes snapped over towards him. "Ah! If he sees you here then- oh god." Suga's eyebrows furrowed as Hinata continued to ramble. He grabbed the others arms and almost flinched seeing how Hinata squeaked. "Shoyo- calm down!"

Hinata grabbed Suga's hand that was holding his left arm and went to step back. "Sho-"

A loud bang followed Suga's fifth attempt to calm Hinata down. 

Suga used one arm to push himself up while the other rubbed his forehead. He opened his eyes seeing how Hinata groaned and rubbed his own forehead. "Ugh, Shoyo, are you okay?" Hinata moved his hands off of his forehead and opened his eyes. Seeing his upperclassmen right above him made his face burst into a bright shade of red. "Ah-!"

"Calm! Down!" Hinata rolled his lips under his teeth as Suga sighed. Hinata could feel the faint heat on the side of his arm. 

The bedroom door practically slammed open making Hinata's heart drop and Suga to look up. Suga's eyebrows furrowed seeing a man he didn't recognize standing in the doorway. He obviously knows the younger boy, but he isn't in any of the pictures. Not to mention, he didn't seem too pleased on the situation in front of him, a boy on top of another.

"Shoyo..?" The man, scarily, but calmly asked, making Hinata squirm out from under Suga and quickly stand up. "Y- yes sir!" Suga frowned. The boy was absolutely terrified. "What's going on?"

"We- we were studying! Then- then I forgot I were coming home, th- then I tripped and my fr- friend ended up falling with me." 

The man's cold stare fell onto Suga, it didn't make him flinch, he only tilted his head, the frown deepened. The stare definitely rivaled Kageyama's.

"I see." He responded, his gaze moving back to Hinata. "Tell your friend he needs to leave, we need to have a discussion." Hinata quickly nodded then bowed deeply, then the man left. 

Suga crossed his arms as Hinata let out a long, dragged sigh. "I'm sorry about that." He mumbled, standing up straight. Suga didn't respond at first, he glanced away to the side array of picture frames. "Who was that?"

"My.. father." 

Hinata turned around and smiled to Sugawara. "Thanks for helping me study, sorry that I have to suddenly kick you out and all." He nervously chuckled, but Suga shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Suga helped Hinata clean things up and once that was finished, Hinata walked Suga down the stairs. Hinata grabbed the doorknob, but stopped. He then turned around to Suga. "If.. there ever is a next time, maybe your house would be better," he said, ending with a dry chuckle. 

Hinata opened the door letting Suga walk out. Hinata sighed loudly, getting a curious look from the older boy. Hinata only responded by slapping the older boys arm, his hand lingered for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah,"

\---

Suga pursed his lips as he looked up to the mixed color sky. He sighed, then rubbed his left arm. The throbbing feeling finally began to fade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, I'm sorry that it sucks and that everyone is ooc. I don't really write much for Haikyuu even though I've watched the anime nine times.
> 
> I'm also not feeling too well and suffering from writer's block, so aye.


End file.
